FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a circuit configuration in a motor vehicle, having a semiconductor switch with a load section that is connected, on one hand, through a first supply line to a positive battery terminal and, on the other hand, through a second supply line to a load and a freewheeling diode, and a device for pulse-width modulation which controls the semiconductor switch.
Such a circuit configuration is basically used for pulse-width modulation in motors or valves. However, in motor vehicles such a configuration is only reluctantly used, and in the case of switched currents in the region of 20 A, no use is made of such circuits in the motor vehicle sector, because of the high risk of EMC (electromagnetic interference).